1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing of sensor information for use with mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to proximity sensor distance ambiguity removal techniques for use in or with mobile communication devices.
2. Information
Mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, portable navigation units, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, or the like are becoming more common every day. These devices may include, for example, a variety of sensors to support a number of host applications. Typically, although not necessarily, sensors are capable of converting physical phenomena into analog or digital signals and may be integrated into (e.g., built-in, etc.) or otherwise supported by (e.g., stand-alone, etc.) a mobile communication device. For example, a mobile communication device may feature one or more accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, ambient light detectors, proximity sensors, thermometers, barometric pressure sensors, etc., capable of measuring various motion states, locations, orientations, ambient environments, etc. of the mobile device. Sensors may be utilized individually or may be used in combination with other sensors, depending on an application. Obtaining or providing more accurate or useful sensor measurements may, for example, improve or enhance performance of applications hosted on a mobile communication device. In addition, effective or efficient sensing techniques may reduce power consumption of mobile communication devices having limited power resources (e.g., battery-operated, etc.) and may positively affect operating lifetime of such devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop one or more methods, systems, or apparatuses that may implement effective or efficient sensing techniques for a more satisfying user experience.